


鸳鸯浴 PWP（3）[ JulianX华港生]

by danhuang



Category: tvb天若有情
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhuang/pseuds/danhuang
Summary: 给总裁的尾款1：鸳鸯浴playJulian X 华港生世风日下，白日宣淫





	鸳鸯浴 PWP（3）[ JulianX华港生]

　　华港生现在处于一个极度尴尬的处境。上半身被身后男人的手臂死死箍住，动弹不得。对方的身体紧贴着自己的后背，下身的性器更是深嵌入他的后穴，穴内粗壮的性器由于晨间的自然生理反应早就挺立，蓄势待发。

　　华港生双手覆上扣住自己的手臂，将对方的手指一根一根的掰开。他深吸一口气，手肘撑着床面，努力让后穴和粗壮的性器分开。

　　肉刃从内向外一寸寸的抽离，顶端不可避免的刮搔过穴内的敏感处，惹得他一阵颤栗。那熟悉的全身过电般的快感沿着脊椎爬向后背，腰也有些酥麻发软。

　　他咬着嘴唇忍住呻吟，就在下身将要抽离的时候，身后的男人突然揽住了他的腰身，腰胯猛然往前一顶，“咕啾”一声，顶端狠狠蹭过那一点，原本将要抽离的性器捅的更深。

　　“唔！”华港生急忙捂住嘴巴，将差点溢出的呻吟咽了回去。他努力的平复着自己的呼吸，将揽在自己腰间的手挪开，手扒着床沿向前挪动。

　　他感觉穴内的性器比刚刚涨大了一圈，塞满了整个蜜穴，缓缓抽出时，巨大的顶端像活塞一般紧贴着内壁，由内向外刮过每一处。身前的欲望被刺激的渐渐抬头，颤巍巍的挺立着。

　　“嗯……”他咬紧牙关，小腿伸出床沿，脚尖点地，一个转身终于翻身下床。好在地面铺上了柔软的地毯才没有发出太大的声响。

　　华港生跪坐在地面喘息着，后穴因为一整夜激烈的情事有些难以合拢，一张一合的收缩。原本被性器堵在穴内的大量精液随着后穴的收缩一汩汩的被挤出体外，流淌到地毯上。

　　刚刚还深深插进他身体里的肉刃还挺立着，穴内的淫汁浪液早就将柱身打的湿透，分离时顶端还牵出一条黏滑的淫丝落在床单上，这幅淫糜的画面看的华港生羞红了脸。

　　酒店顶层套房的主次卧室、客厅和浴室都是在同一面，一条线联通在一起。他们所在的海景套房每一间面向大海的墙面都设计成巨大的落地窗，随时都能眺望到整个戛纳湾及周边岛屿。

　　然而美丽的地中海风光并不能让华港生高兴的起来，他一想到昨天就是在这种几乎露天的环境下和Julian翻云覆雨就羞愤的想要钻进床底。

　　他捡起被丢在地上的浴巾裹住下半身，挣扎着站起身，腰间的酸软和腿部的脱力让他差点跌倒在地。

　　华港生跌跌撞撞的走向门口，就在他踏出房门的那一刻，床上原本应该熟睡的人却睁开了双眼……

华港生走入客厅，映入眼帘的却也是一片狼藉——餐桌上精美的杯盘茶具打落了一地，沙发上的靠枕也掉落在地上。靠枕上那不知名的晶亮液体也格外的显眼……

　　由于走动的缘故，本身就难以合拢的蜜穴再也挽留不住残留的精液，温热的液体由会阴流缓缓向大腿内侧。

　　华港生夹紧臀部，加快脚步向浴室走去。刚走进浴室他就崩溃了，浴室居然也是落地窗，淋浴间更是透明的玻璃房……

　　他一边感叹着‘鬼佬就是开放’，一边无奈的走向一旁的大理石浴缸。

　　他跨进浴缸躺下，“嘶……”微凉的触感刺激的他忍不住打了个冷颤。

　　解开层层紧裹住下身的浴巾，将它扔到地上，手指伸向自己的后穴。指尖扒着穴口，让体内残留的液体能更顺利的流淌出来。奈何射进体内的精液实在太多，光靠这样蜜穴深处根本清理不到。

　　华港生抬起一条腿架在浴缸边缘，双腿大开，手指往蜜穴内探去。手指抠挖着蜜穴，每一次进出都带出的汩汩精水，沿着臀缝流淌到身下汇聚成一小滩。

　　手指越来越深入，“嗯啊！”指尖刮过某一点时，原本有些褪去的快感又再次用上来……

　　身前的性器原本就已经挺立，经过这么一刺激就硬的更厉害了，而指间原本单纯想要清理后穴的动作也开始变了味道……

　　“嗯…唔嗯…嗯……”

　　华港生躺在浴缸中，大张着双腿一手抚弄着身前已经硬挺的性器，一手抠挖着自己的后穴。中指和无名指齐齐进入，指间随着抽插的频率一下下揉按着穴内的敏感点。

　　全身的肌肤被情欲烧的泛着诱人的粉色，口中的呻吟越发的甜腻诱人。他眯起眼睛，在情欲的浪潮中随波逐流，全然不知自己这幅浪荡的模样被旁边的男人尽收眼底……

　　其实早在华港生准备起身的时候Julian就已经清醒了，还恶趣味的装睡捉弄了一下对方。

　　看着华港生跌跌撞撞的走进浴室，原本打算跟上来帮他清理身体，结果还没进浴室就听到了那淫糜的水声和带着些许隐忍的呻吟……

　　Julian身上随意的披着一件真丝浴袍，倚靠着浴室的门框，看着躺在浴缸中浑身泛着潮红正忘情自慰的华港生，下身原本就血脉偾张的性器变得更加的坚挺。

　　华港生感觉有人在轻抚自己的额头，手指拨开额前汗湿的碎发，在他额前轻柔的印下一个吻。

　　“早啊，怎么都不叫醒我，一个人玩多没意思。”

　　“……唔嗯？”带着浓浓的鼻音，华港生有些恍惚，他逐渐拉回自己的思绪将目光聚焦在眼前的人身上……

　　Julian伏在浴缸的边缘，修长的手指将华港生挂在浴缸边缘的那条腿从大腿根部轻抚至脚尖。他抬起华港生的小腿，细细的亲吻着脚踝。

　　华港生的脸红瞬间红的像是要滴出血来，“不！不是！只是…只是打算清理……”他连忙抽出还深陷在穴内的手指，想要抽回被握住的小腿将双腿并拢，却没能如愿。

　　“清理？那好，我帮你啊。”说着也翻身进了浴缸。一只手钳住他两腿的膝弯，将他的双腿压向胸口。将隐藏在双丘深处的小穴暴露出来。

　　“不……等等…嗯啊！”还未等他说完，Julian的手指就探入还有些红肿的柔软蜜穴。双指长驱直入，捅进最深处去抠挖着昨晚残留的精液。动作非常的缓慢细致，将小穴内的每一丝，每一寸都仔仔细细的刮搔着。

　　双指微微弯曲，穴内分泌的汁液混合着精水，每当手指抽出时都会被带出。

　　手指以弯曲的姿势在穴内转了个圈，掌心朝上去刮搔着他最敏感的那处。双指不动的按在敏感点上，指尖交替着轻刮着男人特有的那一点的腺体。

　　“……哈啊！”连续不间断的刮搔刺激的华港生颤抖着射出了一股白浊，精液尽数喷溅到了胸口。

　　Julian抽出手指，握住膝弯将双腿推至胸口，被玩弄的爱液横流的小穴一张一合的收缩着。他栖身压了上去，肉刃长驱直入。

　　“唔…不…啊！”还在射精的余韵中的华港生被着突如其来的挺入刺激的喊叫出声。

　　双腿膝盖被压的紧贴着肩膀，全身上下只有肩颈和一节后背贴着浴缸，其他部位全部悬空。粗长的肉杵自上而下的捣弄着蜜穴，全数抽出再狠狠插入。

　　泞泥不堪的小穴每一次被侵入时，穴内粘滑的爱液都会被挤出，羞人的水声大的甚至要盖过肉体撞击的声音。

　　“呜…！呼唔…啊……”双腿贴紧肩膀，压的华港生有些喘不过气，“唔嗯…不是要…清理…吗……？”

　　穴内的最敏感的腺体被不停的顶弄、剐蹭，身前的欲望也再次硬挺。双手只能拽住男人的衣袖才能支撑着摇摇欲坠的身体。

　　“呼……清理？对…这里要……”高潮的余韵还未散去，小穴在不自主的收缩、吮吸着粗壮的性器，灭顶的快感一阵阵的侵蚀着Julian残存的理智，他努力的平复着自己的呼吸“…深 度 清 理。”

　　说着突然捅到深处，性器熟门熟路的顶在敏感点上，来回的磨蹭、戳弄。

　　“嗯啊啊！！”快感似一波波浪潮，连续不断的冲击而来。身前的欲望被刺激的渗出些许浊液，由于体位的特殊和身下的撞击，顶部的白浊一滴接着一滴的落在了华港生的脸上。

　　肉刃一次次捅的更深，恨不得把囊袋也一起塞入穴内。身下更快的抽送，随着一次更深的顶入，刚刚清理的小穴又再次被灌满。热流冲刷着敏感的内壁，惹得小穴一阵痉挛般的收缩。

　　华港生身前的欲望也再次被逼到了临界点，颤抖着射出一股精液。乳白色的精液射的他脸上、头发上都是。

　　Julian享受着高潮时蜜穴本能的收缩，性器朝穴内顶弄了几下才意犹未尽的退了出来。

　　蜜穴被肏弄到无法合拢，穴口的嫩肉已经被性器磨成了诱人的艳红色。

　　被钳住的双腿被放下，悬空的腰部终于有了着落。一直紧绷的肌肉刚放松下来，酸软的感觉就遍布全身。

　　双腿无力的张开在身体两侧，还未休息片刻就被抓住脚踝，身体被翻了过来，臀部被高高抬起，跪趴在浴缸中。

　　Julian打开浴缸的水龙头，一手扒开臀瓣，另一只手掬起一小捧温水伸向后穴，温热的浴水顺着手指被送入蜜穴。

　　刚刚接受过粗壮性器肏弄的后穴很轻易的就接受了两根手指的侵入，双指不断的深入抠挖，将刚刚射入的液体往外带出。

　　“呜…不要再…弄了…”刚刚经历过高潮的身体十分敏感，手指的每一个动作都带来一阵轻颤。

　　“乖，一会儿就好。”两根手指深入蜜穴，中指画圈刮弄着内壁，之后又将手指弯曲将精液往外带 过程中时不时划过穴中的敏感点。

“嗯啊…！不……”这若有若无的挑逗刺激的华港生身前的性器又有了抬头的迹象。

　　将水龙头切换到花洒拿在手上，在穴内的手指手撑开穴口。温热的水冲淋在臀部，一部分的水沿着穴口流入了小穴。好像是真的打算帮他将体内清理干净一般，就着浴水的冲刷，穴内残留的精液逐渐挖出了体外。

　　以跪趴着臀部抬高姿势想要清理干净的确有些困难，Julian搂住他的腰，将他驾到浴缸边缘。

　　华港生双膝跪在浴缸的边缘，上半身靠在落地窗上喘息着。潮红的脸贴在玻璃上，冰凉的触感将已经烧糊的大脑逐渐降温，让他搞清楚了现在的状况……

　　青天白日的，面对着还有大波游客的海滩，他居然一丝不挂的贴在落地窗上！

　　他吓得心中一惊！连忙挣扎着要爬下来，却不料脚一滑，身子往后一仰……

　　“嘭咚！”一声巨响……

　　华港生紧闭着双眼，却没等来预料中的疼痛。他缓缓睁开眼睛，发现自己被死死互在怀中，而Julian的头和后背都磕到了坚硬的大理石浴缸上。

　　他连忙起身，慌张的将对方扶起。

　　“Julian！Julian！你没事吧！”

　　“嘶……也用不着谋杀亲夫吧……”刚刚那一记摔的着实不轻，嘴上虽然说着调笑的话，但是身体可没这么轻松。头部的撞击让他几乎眼前一黑，背部连带着双腿都有些发麻。

　　“我……”华港生有些手足无措，愧疚感涌上心头，一时间都没反驳他嘴里说的浑话。

　　Julian看着他跪坐在一旁，欲言又止还一副做错事准备乖乖受训的表情，心中就是忍不住想要逗弄一下他。

　　他环住华港生的腰将他拉向自己，“真心疼你就亲亲我，亲一口就不疼了。”

　　薄唇就贴在耳畔，声音有点低哑，带着几分撒娇的意味，灼热的气息喷洒在耳边，让人觉着从耳尖到心窝都有些痒痒的。

　　华港生耳尖有些微微发烫，就这么任由他抱着，一动不动。

　　就在Julian觉得这又是自己自讨没趣的的时候，他伸出双手，捧住对方的脸栖身吻了上去……

　　他伸出舌尖，小心翼翼的撬开对方的唇齿，学着记忆中二人欢爱时的样子去吮吸、舔吻。

　　Julian打开牙关任由他亲吻，时不时的伸出舌头与他纠缠，把他逼得呼吸有些急促时又退了回去。交缠中口中的津液来不及吞咽，沿着嘴角缓缓流向脖颈。

　　华港生准备抬起头打算离开时，突然被按住后颈，湿滑灵活的舌头霸道的流连在他的唇齿间，贪得无厌的索取着每一丝能触碰到的部位。

　　他虽然也在回应着，但是根本招架不住对方的热情。舌尖被吮吸的生疼，肺部的空气也被不断抽空，在他觉得自己快要窒息时终于被Julian放开。

　　“唔！”双唇分开时，舌尖被不痛不痒的轻啃一口，有些酥麻。

　　华港生有些轻喘，他抬眼看向Julian……

　　这小子本就生了副好皮相，总是梳理的一丝不苟的头发现在软趴趴的贴在额头上，少了些生人勿近的意味，平添了几分稚气。

　　平日里掩藏在金丝边眼镜后的那双眸子总是透着几分狠厉、算计。但是现在这双眼睛的主人正深情款款的看着自己。

　　午日的阳光透过落地窗照射进来，像是在他身上撒了层金屑。

　　Julian亲吻着他的额头，牵起他的手，轻啄着昨天刚戴上戒指的无名指笑到无比开心，好似他就是这个世上最幸福的人了……

　　因为这是自己第一次主动吻他……

　　是啊，这衰仔总是这样…看似贪得无厌不停索取…其实特别容易满足，只要自己有一点点的回应就能开心好久……

　　‘真傻……’

　　Julian关上浴缸的阀门，拿起花洒冲洗着华港生的身体，将之前情事留下的痕迹洗去。在他抬手准备帮华港生冲洗头发时却被握住了手腕，按在了浴缸边缘……

　　华港生跪坐在他身上，轻吻着他的额头、眼睛、嘴唇，又从嘴角细细的舔吻至脖颈。舌尖从胸口流连至小腹，最终来到已经开始再次‘复苏’的欲望前。

　　深吸一口气，像是决定了什么，他伸出舌尖尝试着舔了一下性器的顶端。

　　Julian被他突如其来的主动震惊的大脑一片空白，手中握着的花洒也“哐啷”一声掉进了浴缸里。

　　华港生模仿着Julian帮他口交的方式，双手握住茎身，舌头在欲望的顶端打着圈舔弄着。舌尖舔过顶部，将溢出的些许精液卷入口中，之后张开口吞下硕大的前端。

　　浴缸的水位慢慢上涨，逐渐淹没了掉落在浴缸中正在放着水的花洒。

　　华港生动作有些生涩的吞吐着 口中的性器被撩拨的涨大了一圈，舌苔甚至都能感受到茎身上喷张的脉络。他不停的将欲望往口中推送，但由于性器实在过于粗壮，每次吞到一半就难以呼吸。

　　“嗯…呼…”下身的粗壮被温热、湿润的口腔包裹着，每一次深入时喉间忍不住吞咽的动作都让Julian舒服的忍不住喘息。额上冒了层薄汗，他极力忍住想要按住对方，在口腔中冲刺的欲望。

　　华港生依旧跟口中的欲望较着劲，他的嘴巴已经开始发酸，但是性器望就是没有要射的意思。

　　浴缸里的水越涨越高，渐渐的吞吐时鼻尖都会碰到温热的浴水。随着一次深吞，浴水漫过了鼻子，水呛进了鼻腔，华港生下意识的张口，却让性器进入的更深直直顶进了喉间。

　　他猛的起身，趴在Julian身上猛烈的咳嗽。Julian连忙扶着他，轻拍着他的后背，帮他顺气。

　　华港生喘息着努力平复着呼吸，过了一会儿，他一手扶着Julian的肩膀撑起身体，一手揉开自己的后穴，握住粗壮的性器缓缓坐了下去……

　　被肏弄的艳红的小穴已经十分柔软，性器进入的无比顺利，粗壮的性器带着些温热的浴水顶入到身体里，完全进入时二人都发出了满足的叹息。

　　华港生双腿撑起身体，将臀部抬高又缓缓落下，小穴上下吞吃着肉刃。水的阻力让他的动作有些吃力，不得不用双手撑着对方肩膀。

　　Julian搂着他的腰身，抚摸着他光洁的后背，另一只手抚过他的大腿揉捏着臀部，享受着他这前所未有的的主动。

　　上下吞吐的过程中，肉棒总是会剐蹭到穴内的敏感处，而每一次的触碰都会让小穴忍不住收缩更加厉害。“唔嗯……”华港生双腿打颤，上下律动的频率慢了下来，原本撑着双肩的姿势也改成了搂住了对方的脖颈，身前的欲望又开始抬头。    

　　他双腿打着颤，努力想要起身，但之前的情事已经耗光了他所有的力气，刚起身到一半腿部就已经脱力，让他又重重的坐了回去。    

　　“哈啊！呜……”失去了支撑，性器一下子进入到了前所未有的深度，蜜穴被这一下刺激的死死绞住肉刃。他坐在Julian身上，双手将对方搂的更紧，呻吟中也带上了些哭腔。

　　Julian含住了他的唇，将他的呻吟堵回了口中。他不再忍耐，手臂箍紧了华港生的腰，向上肏干着湿热的蜜穴。    

　　“唔！呜…嗯…哼嗯……”下身被越来越大力的顶弄，浴缸里的水因为激烈的冲击泛起阵阵水花，口中的灵舌也将欲望翻搅的更旺。  

　　肉刃每一次都直勾勾的撞在敏感点上，华港生想要躲闪却被紧紧扣住动弹不得。蜜穴被肏弄的不住痉挛收缩，却惹来对方更凶狠的进犯。    

　　华港生仅存的理智在激烈情事的鞭挞下也早就消失的无影无踪。双腿缠上Julian的腰，手臂抱紧他的肩颈，手指抓过他的后背，指甲在他身上留下了道道红痕。   

　　Julian一手摁住他的后脑，舌头向口腔的更深处舔弄、搅动，一手死死箍紧他的胯部，将性器挤的更深。蜜腔不停的痉挛蠕动着，像张紧致的小口紧紧吸住血脉偾张的性器。    

　　“哗啦——”一声，水声响起，二人双双倒入水中，溅起一阵水花。    

　　入水的一瞬间世界都安静下来，仿佛全世界只剩他们彼此，华港生将手搂的更紧，身体紧贴着感受着对方的心跳。    

　　肺腔中的空气越来越少，他开始有些渴望呼吸，舌尖探入对方的口腔，贪婪的搜刮着每一丝氧气。唇舌纠缠在一起，穴内的性器顶在最深处搅弄磨蹭，身前的欲望终于忍不住，颤抖着射出一股浊精。    

　　空荡荡的脑袋里炸开了烟花，高潮带来的酥麻像水流一样裹住全身，紧抱着对方的双手因为高潮带来的脱力感无力的松开。   

　　Julian托着他的背，将他带出水面。   

　　华港生剧烈的喘息着，他眼前一片漆黑，耳朵也有些嗡嗡作响。强烈的不适感让他手脚并用的缠紧了身前的人，蜜穴也因为刚刚的高潮不住的吮吸着穴内的性器。   

　　Julian托住他的臀部，让性器抽出一些，将缠在腰上的一条腿扛在肩头，掐着他的腰又从侧面狠狠的肏了进去。   

　　“嗯啊～”原本就已经甜腻的呻吟现在更是像拌了蜜糖一般更加诱人，他一手扶着浴缸的边缘，另一只手不愿松开，依旧搂着对方脖颈。    

　　侧面的体位让肉刃进入的极深，艳红的蜜穴早就被肏的烂熟，水淋淋的吞吐着粗壮的性器，一阵阵的吮吸。

　　Julian俯身吻上他的唇，安抚状的舔舐着，身下加速的挺动着。随着一个大力挺刺，肉刃破开蜜穴一插到底，性器挤入最深处研磨着，茎身一阵抽搐跳动在蜜腔深处射出一股白浊……

　　午后的阳光洒满整片戛纳湾。

　　以海景房著名的Martinez酒店的最佳观景套房却被雾气笼罩，巨大的落地窗被漫天的水汽熏陶的不再透明。

　　水汽越聚越多，终于凝成水滴缓缓滑落，将落地窗擦出一条透明的痕迹，隐约透出室内的一片旖旎……


End file.
